Vegas Baby!
by MoonlightMiko2005
Summary: Alternative ending to "Viva Las Vegas". How it should had been. Sequel to come as Alternative episode to "Heart of Mine."


Vegas Baby

A.n: this one shot fic is the way the end of "Viva Las Vegas" should have ended. I really was angry about it and I will also be writing another one shot about how the episode after this one ("Heart of Mine") and I don't own Roswell and its characters.

Liz looked into Max's eyes and sighed slightly as they started to dance to Maria's voice.

"I thought you'd be at the airport right now."

Max smiled slightly and nodded gently.

"I was on my way, but I had a weird moment before I got into the cab."

Liz looked at him with a little confusion and she wasn't sure what to say. This awkwardness had formed between them ever since the incident with Kyle…

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was this sort of vision. At least, I think it was a vision. You and me, jumping out of a cab like we'd just been married in Vegas. You-You looked really beautiful…"

"That's really weird."

Max nodded and looked away from her. Liz could see a slight blush on his cheeks and she felt her heart sink, but she was in awe. Max had seen a vision of the future…well a vision of a future that would never happen. What did that mean? Was there still hope for them?

"Yeah, it was weird. It was like a memory flash of something that really happened, but then…"

"Max. Oh Max…I—"

"What?"

"I need to tell you something really important…but…I can't—"

Maria stopped singing and everyone started to clap. Liz never took her eyes away from Max's and she pulled away from his slowly. Max could see tears in her eyes and he got a concerned look on his face. Liz pulled away further and started to run out of the showroom. Max stared helplessly and started to run after her.

Max watched as Liz ran across the busy street as the Vegas lights burned brightly. He watched her run into the Elvis Chapel that seemed so small compared to the towering Casinos that loomed next to it. Max ran to it with confusion. Why would Liz run there?

Liz sat in the last seat of the small chapel as she watched a couple getting married. She saw the happiness in their faces and she watched them intertwine their hands as they read their vows. She then saw herself and Max standing there instead of the glowing couple and they were smiling at each other and holding hands. She could even hear Max's vows…

"For a long time, I thought that there was no one there for me that I was alone in this world and I would never find that other half that would really complete me. I was wrong. On that day that I saved your life, I was changed. I knew my real reason for life and no matter how many people might have gotten between us though the years; you were always the love of my life. You are my soul mate, my other half, the air I breathe. I love you and I always will."

Liz watched with tears streaming down her face as she watched her "older self" was also crying slightly. Max had been right. She was beautiful. Liz didn't see Max come up behind her and she didn't hear him gasp as he too saw what Liz was seeing.

The future Liz took a breath and let it out slowly and began her vows…

"I never really understood what my life was for and I really couldn't understand how to live it. I always accepted things for the way that had been, but I knew that I was unique in some way. The day that we met, you totally shook up how I viewed my life. My life had order and a routine and when you came into my life, my routine was scrambled and each day became more of an adventure then anything I had ever experienced. You changed me so much and I loved you for it. My life never truly begun until you came. You too were the love of my life and I never wanted to be with anyone else. I will always be by your side, just as I had been in the past and I will never let you go."

Max was at a lost for words. He was having the flash again and he looked down at Liz and he wasn't sure if she was hearing and seeing the same thing he was. He watched as the Elvis priest announced them husband and wife and they kissed passionately. Max felt tears come to his eyes and he watched their future selves fade away into the original couple that had been getting married. Max sat down behind Liz as the just married couple ran down the isle and Max stared after them. He turned back to Liz and he saw her shutter.

"It would have happened. I would have been happy and Max would've been too. How could I have been so stupid…?"

"What do you mean?"

Liz jumped at turned around. She gasped as her eyes met Max's face and she cried harder.

"It-It would have been like that if I hadn't…"

"…slept with Kyle."

Liz shook her head and she sniffled.

"No…if…if I hadn't listened to you."

Max was really confused now and he put his hand out and pulled back some of Liz's hair as it fell in front of her face.

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell you anything…"

"Not you. Your…future self. He…you…came to me a couple months ago and begged me to make you fall out of love with me. I-I kept telling him no, but he said that if I didn't the whole planet was doomed because Tess left. She left because of me…because we went to Vegas and eloped. He said that everyone died...Isabel...Michael...Maria...Kyle...Alex...everyone so I staged the whole thing with Kyle. We…we never slept together. I had to do something. I did it because I loved you too damn much and I couldn't…couldn't get rid of the face you made when you saw us. It haunted me in my dreams and every time I closed my eyes. I hate myself for it and I wish it never happened."

Max was silent and he just stared into nothing. So his flashes had been real. It was something that was going to happen. Kyle and Liz never slept together…a future Max…all dead…

"Max, please say something…"

"I—I don't know what to say. All this time you lied to me about Kyle and you kept something very important from me. I—I'm in awe, Liz. I know what you did was probably the right thing to do, but…I love you and…if the fate of this world comes down to you and I…then…I would choose you…"

"But you can't, Max. Everyone will die…even me. I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't have the burden that I am cause of why the world ends."

Max knew that made sense and he was so relieved that Kyle and her hadn't slept together. It made his heart fill with joy.

"I—I also was scared…"

"Of what?"

"The future Max told me that…that night…you and I would…would have made…love. It would have sealed our destiny together…and I wasn't ready…"

"Liz, I would never…never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. I am a decent enough guy to respect your feelings."

"But he…"

"Who cares what he said. I told you before that I believe that we control our own destines and they aren't written in stone. We have a control on our lives because we are living them. Some thing from the future can't come in and tell us that the decisions we make will screw us eventually in the future because it will more or less. Liz, I love you and I wouldn't be where I am without you."

Liz smiled and tears streamed silently down her cheeks. Max cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. He brought her in for a soft, passionate kiss before they set out for the hotel room, arm in arm.

_My name is Liz Parker. I'm just a normal girl with normal problems just like any other. Oh…except that my boyfriend is an alien and he is the king of his planet. I was wrong about what I was thinking for the past months. Max convinced me that we write our own destines and nothing can be predicted for sure. I just hope that our decision to get back together doesn't effect Tess…_

To be continued in the next one shot sequel…"Our hearts". Please review!


End file.
